


Someone To Stay

by LadyLiv



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Angst, Barry ships it, Comfort, English is not my native language, F/M, Glass ending sucks, Hedwig doesn't, Kevin just needs a hug, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiv/pseuds/LadyLiv
Summary: Kevin meets Casey 3 times. These are his thoughts.





	Someone To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work in english, sooooo... I hope you guys like it. Sorry for any wrong word.

**1.**

**1.**

 

For a long time Kevin was unconscious.

It was always agonizing not knowing what happen when everything went dark and a personality took control. _To protect him,_ they would say.

Well, it had never been much of a problem really... It was even a relief not to have to socialize with the world that had hurt him so much.

And suddenly, Dr. Fletcher was dead. Someone who used to help him, help them. His own mind had turned against him.

Kevin knew he had problems. He went far enough as to think of suicide to solve them. And murder another person? That was unacceptable.

A nightmare.

And then, before his eyes, a small spark; a light; _a sun._

There was a girl.

_This is definitely a nightmare,_ he thought when he first saw her. He wasn’t good with girls. His experiences have always been traumatic at the very least, all the bullying still stuck in his heart next to his mother's offensive comments.

But she was different.

“Kill me.” Her cheeks red as her perfectly drawn lips, sketching little sobs in denial.

He had to repeat the request to make sure she would do it: "Then kill me."

Then his eyes weighed and the light was taken from him, the same light that over the years he had learned to fear.

Frustration corroded him, he hadn’t even taken her name before he left... Kevin waited for his death, for the end of that nightmare, but it didn’t come.

He felt for the girl, and wondered if she had survived. _Oh, please._

He struggled and saw an opening in Dennis... a memory about her. Thoughts.

_Lots of shirts, discreet, different... why?_ Dennis had wondered. _Beautiful eyes with an inexplicable sadness._

Patricia also had taken her notes about the girl, just one word: _Clever._ That calmed him down, surely she'd found a way to escape. She should be alive now, well; and far away from him... It was better that way.

"She's my girlfriend, you know..." Hedwig said when he asked about her. "I know I wasn’t very good, but when I see her again I'm going to apologize and she'll forgive me and I'll be able to get her pregnant again and we'll watch many cartoons together and... Hey! Why do you want to know so much, eh? Go to sleep, Kevin!"

He just rolled his eyes.

And as he searched again, he found something that paralyzed him with fear. An animal.

A Beast.

Surprinsingly, he saw that the Beast had memories of the girl too: running, her long black hair fluterring... behind the bars, melancholy... scars on her skin... Kevin heard Beast whispering about the girl, in a deep and dark tone of his own voice: "Pure. Broken. **Mine.** "

He wished he was more strong. Fear made him give up looking.

Sometimes, he found himself thinking of her. The girl with sad, beautiful eyes, as Dennis said.

He just wanted to know her name.

 

**2.**

 

As always, it hurt a lot when he was pulled into the light. Dr. Staple was there again. The others didn’t like her, Kevin didn’t like her... She wasn’t like Dr. Fletcher, she wasn’t like...

The girl.

She was there, staring at him.

_Touching_ him!

What was making her want to help him? What was making her touch him? It was confusing, but not bad. He knew she was different since the first time he saw her, but there was something new about her this time.

“My uncle was arrested.” She said, proud of herself.

They were the same, he realized. And despite smiling, proud of her strength, it didn't make him happy. How could anyone hurt someone like her?

She was pure. She was...

Panic hit him.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go, I-" The light was too strong in his eyes. It’s been so long since he last taken control of it.

“No, no, wait! _Please..._ ”

Casey.

Her name flashed in his mind as Hedwig pushed him back into his chair, taking the lead.

Too late.

"You'll be alright, Kevin." Barry calmed him down.

"Yeah, we'll take care of you," Dennis said.

Barry glared at him. "Shut up, this is all your fault!"

" What? Mine? You really think I-"

"Her eyes," Kevin interrupted, lost in his own thoughts "They’re not sad anymore."

They were just beautiful now. And full of concern, kindness, and...

_Hope._

 

**3.**

 

The Beast was fighting him.

"Kevin, no," The Beast says, snarling. "The world needs to see."

But Casey is here... she says his name, and Kevin feels stronger.

"Kevin, no! Stop!" Patricia holds him. "You're not strong enough!"

"Shut up, Patricia!" Barry pushes her, encouraging him. "Yes, Yes, Yes! You can do this, Kev!”

His name is spoken again. He hears it being repeated over and over again. Casey was looking for him just like he did for her once.

The light takes his vision and makes him feel dizzy. The screaming in his head begins. They are scared, some of them are trying to stop him, Hedwig kicks him several times. And in the middle of it all, there's a voice, a voice he trusts.

Her voice.

"I'm here, Kevin Wendell Crumb. I'm _right here._ ”

She is hugging him, and it’s gentle, warm and respectful. How a hug should always be.

Kevin didn't remember the feeling.

“Casey- ”

She stays quiet for a moment and Kevin closes her eyes. Then, the light starts to get too strong for him.

"Casey, I can't, I-” He coughs, desperate, but she doesn't move. “Casey, please. Casey, _Casey-_ ”

He repeats her name for many times, just as she had done with his own. He repeats it as a song, as a mantra, as a prayer.

Casey makes him want to be strong. For her, for the others, and for himself.

“Casey,” Their eyes meet, and he asks, "Are you really my friend?"

She nods. And something inside Kevin seems to melt.

A friend.

The first friend he ever had;

The _only_ one.

The girl with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

“Then I’ll hold the light ‘till the end. Until the very end."

_Thank you._

The nightmare had turned into a dream.


End file.
